Switchers: Identidades Dobles
by Mademoiselle.Necropolis
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke es un switch boy,en su modo On es el clásico chico atractivo por el cual suspiran todas las chicas del Instituto,pero en su modo Off es el típico adolescente asiático con gafas,ropa interior desgastada y una gran obsesión por los cupones y ofertas del Super-mercado,sin embargo todo cambia cuando una nueva estudiante ingresa en su mismo Instituto.


**U**n desesperado Itachi corría hasta llegar al cuarto de su hermano Uchiha Sasuke,con un ágil movimiento abrió la puerta sin romperla por lo nervioso que estaba.

-Sasuke! Sasuke! despierta!-dijo el mayor despertando a su hermano entre patadas y palabras.

-Q-que quieres?-pronuncio el menor entredromido.

-Hoy es el día,date prisa,ya son las nueve menos cuarto dentro de 15 minutos el supermercado abrirá sus puertas y hoy es el día del ofertón !

-Tienes razón hermano-grito el menor con emoción como si las palabras de mayor tuvieron un efecto mágico en el despertándolo completamente de su reparador sueño.

Dicho esto los dos hermanos corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta la salida de la casa encontrándose con una,igual de agitada,Mikoto Uchiha.

-Bien equipo,hoy es el dia definitivo,las primeras 156 bolsas de comestibles salen a 20 céntimos sin importar la masa de la bolsa !-dijo mikoto con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Hagámoslo mama.-gritaron los dos chicos al unisono.

Varios segundos después,los tres ojinegros se encontraban en la muy llena entrada del supermercado situado enfrente de su casa,que cualquier ser humano podría confundir con un embotellamiento en la ciudad de nueva york.

-Dispérsemonos!-grito sasuke como si se tratase de una misión ninja-Itachi iras a por el Ramen y las pastas,mama iras a por los lácteos,yo iré a por las verduras.

Luego de media hora los tres se encontraban en el cajero,cada uno cargando sus respectivos encargos en bolsas de 20 céntimos,estas ultimas a punto de explotar,la cajera empezó su tarea pasando las bolsas por la maquina registradora hasta que una mano le detuvo el brazo.

-Esperas estafarnos ?!-dijo un muy molesto Sasuke.

-D-de qu-que h-habla s-s-señor ?

-Dos paquetes de Ramen son 1,60/euros puesto que la unidad sale a 80 céntimos entonces porque registraste los dos paquetes a 1,65/euros ?

-A-ah.-respiro aliviada la cajera-Es por la nueva ley de los impuestos.

-Esto es un timo!-grito un muy enfadado Itachi.

-Pasenos al responsable del Super-mercado,esto es un asunto muy serio,Sasuke,-dijo Mikoto esbozando una media sonrisa-me he fijado que olvidaste los pepinos,tendrás que ir a por ellos mientras que yo y Itachi nos encargamos de este asunto.

Sasuke se fijo con terror en que su madre tenia razón,acababa de olvidar los pepinos.

-H-hai madre!-dijo este girandose para partir rumbo a la sección de verduras por segunda vez en la mañana.

Se fue caminando hasta las canastas de pepino dispuesto a que esta vez batíria su récord,metiendo 30 pepinos en la bolsa de los 20 céntimos ,mientras diviso delante de las canastas una chica,lo que esta ultima había echo lo dejo en estado shock total.

-Oye tu! como te atreves?!

-E-eh? de que habla?

-Como puedes estar tan calmada delante de todas estas ofertas maravillosas ? esto es un insulto!

-Yo solo vine a comprar pepino...

El centro su mirada en la bolsa que portaba la chica solo para asustarse aun mas,aquella chica había cogido dos pepinos! no podía ser posible ,esa chica había llenado tan poco la bolsa,definitivamente tenia que ayudarla o no se llamaría Sasuke el hijo de Uchiha Mikoto.

-Oye cuatro ojos !

La chica se encontraba confundida,la llamaba cuatro ojos cuando el mismo llevaba gafas ?

-si ?

-Pues para empezar tienes que estirar la bolsa hasta su limite,porque solo y cuando la estiras lo suficientemente tiene mas capacidad,los pones dentro lado a lado sin dejar espacio para así aprovechar las curvas del pepino al máximo, y TA-DA así tienes una bolsa de 30 pepinos a solo vente céntimos-sonrió con suficiencia-Si hay algo que quieras saber solo pregúntamelo-dijo seguido de un guiño de ojo.

-Eh muchas gracias-la joven pensaba seriamente en si llamar a la policía para que le quitaran de encima ese loco o solo seguirle la corriente-.

-Bueno ahora me temo que tendré que acompañarte hasta la caja registradora o sino te dáran una charla sobre la ley de los impuestos y todo ese rollo.-exclamo para luego tirar del brazo de la joven-.

Minutos después se encontraban frente al edificio en el que se hospedaban puesto que Sasuke al ver que su Madre e Itachi se habían adelantado dejándolo solo,no tuvo mas remedio que ofrecerse a llevarla a su casa para luego descubrir que la chica vivía en su mismo edificio.

-Oye...nunca te había visto antes por aquí ?

-H-hai acabo de mudarme.

-Umm,bueno hasta luego nos veremos algún día-pronuncio mientras se alejaba-Gracias por compartir conmigo tus pepinos!

* * *

La mañana siguiente Sasuke se encontraba rodeado de dos chicas.

-Sasuke-kun,tiene que ayudarnos,Onegai shimasu!

-Buenos dias Yomi-san,konami-san,que pasa ?-dijo el con una sonrisa amable haciendo una reverencia.

-E-etto Sasuke-kun,tenemos graves problemas,al parecer los chicos de la clase S están utilizando el baño de damas de nuestra clase,y también se dice que nuestra nueva compañera de clase esta ahí!

-Arreglare esto ahora mismo tomando las medidas necesarias-dijo el esbozando una sonrisa y partió dejando a las dos chicas en estado de total admiración-.

-Nee Konami-chan no te gustaría tener un novio como Sasuke-kun?

-Ah Yomi no creo que alguien como Sasuke-kun se fije en chicas como nosotras,al fin y al cabo el es tan genial y nosotras tan patéticas.-Dijo Konami con aire de decepción-.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba espiando detrás de la puerta del Servicio de damas de las alumnas de la clase D."los encontré" se dijo a si mismo.

-O pero mirad chicos que guapa es la nueva alumna de la clase D.

-Oye guapa,porque no nos enseñas tu ropa interior?

"Maldición si no hago algo estos bastardos se aprovecharan de ella"giro su cara para luego descubrir con horror que la chica en cuestión era la misma del otro día en el Super-Mercado solo que ahora lucia muy diferente,Sasuke se debatía mentalmente entre si ayudarla y correr el riesgo de que esta le delate en cuestión del tema de su doble apariencia,o dejarla en manos de aquellos pervertidos y que nadie se enterara de su doble apariencia.

-Sabes nena,puede que no te hallas fijado pero tu cuerpo no esta nada mal,que clase de ropa interior usas?-dijo uno acercándose hacia ella de forma insinuante-Venga déjanos verlo solo somos tus honrados compañeros de colegio.

Sasuke trago fuerte,sabia que la decisión que acababa de tomar podría traerle futuros remordimientos.

* * *

Este fic esta basado en el manga Switch girl que recomiendo al 100%,me gustaría aclarar que este fic es Rated M porque me gusta tener libertad escribiendo,puede que contenga lemons y también cabe la posibilidad que no lo haga,pero la utilización de términos ya sean sexuales u otros si estara presente.


End file.
